


Get Him Out Of My Mind

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8





	Get Him Out Of My Mind

 

Era appena calata la sera e Dean rientrava al bunker per la prima volta dopo settimane e tutto gli sembrava strano. Diverso. Non era la prima volta, rifletté, come quando Sam era resuscitato ma grazie a Lucifer. Dean diceva che Michael era andato via, era possibile crederci?

In principio furono i mal di testa, così strani che Dean non ci pensò due volte a dire a Castiel di controllargli la mente. Dean che fino a poco prima avrebbe protestato per qualsiasi cosa mettesse in dubbio la sua persona, aveva insisto affinché Castiel lo "osservasse" da dentro. Qualcosa non andava, lo sentivano entrambi, ma nessuno riuscì a capire bene quale fosse il problema.

Durante la prima notte arrivò il primo incubo e Dean svegliò tutti, con un bunker così pieno di nuovi cacciatori (e a Dean questa cosa piaceva un po' poco a dirla tutta) era difficile riuscire ad avere la solita privacy.

 

←« [ | ←« [ |

 

"Cas, puoi fare qualcosa?" gli domandò Sam accanto a lui sulla porta della stanza del fratello. Dean era una sagoma informe sotto le coperte rannicchiato su sé stesso, la posizione fetale era tipica degli incubi peggiori e Sam lo sapeva bene.

"No, no, no, fermo… non farlo, no" continuava a ripetere suo fratello nel sonno. Castiel si avvicinò, si sedette accanto alla testa di Dean, la prese tra le mani e cercò di farlo calmare. Le pieghe della fronte si spianarono e la smorfia di dolore che gli piegava la bocca in una posizione innaturale, si allentò. Una lacrima scese facendosi strada sul mento per poi cadere sul lenzuolo. Castiel gli massaggiò le tempie con i pollici per poi allontanare le mani e osservarlo dormire mentre il respiro finalmente si rilassava un po'.

"Posso alleviare il dolore...ma non guarire l’anima"

"E' già qualcosa" rispose Sam, entrando e sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto al letto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, poi giunse le dita sotto il mento. "Ci siamo passati tutti… ora" disse con una risata amara.

Le cose andarono avanti così per un paio di giorni, incubi, Castiel e Sam al suo cospetto, il bunker che si svegliava per poi tornare a dormire.

Una sera però, le mani di Castiel si allontanarono troppo presto e Dean si svegliò in agonia. Cadde dal letto, entrambi furono al suo fianco, ma Dean cercava aria, si teneva la gola ed era pallido, tossiva sputando saliva e senza avere idea di dove si trovasse. "Non respi... " lo presero di peso, Dean non reagiva in alcun modo, trascinava i piedi e il suo corpo era rigido. Riuscirono a portarlo su per le scale grazie alla forza di Castiel e non appena uscirono dalla porta e cadde sul terreno freddo notturno, Dean tornò a respirare. Dopo aver passato tutta la notte lì, con delle coperte e Dean sveglio a osservar l’orizzonte, l’arrivo del mattino fu un sollievo per tutti. Teneva le mani a entrambi, un gesto che lo faceva sentire sicuro, stretti in modo da sapere di non essere solo, cosciente e presente fisicamente.

Tornarono dentro per iniziare la giornata e dare un primo caffè a Dean dopo una notte insonne. Bobby lo salutò con un abbraccio, Mary fece lo stesso stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia come faceva quando era bambino e dandogli una fetta di torta. "L'ho fatta io", e un piccolo sorriso sghembo gli increspò le labbra. Dean non la toccò, la lasciò sul tavolo accanto alla tazza di caffè piena e fredda. Stava ascoltando gli altri mentre discutevano di un caso, ma la sua mente riceveva solo una parte di informazioni mentre l'altra era buia, silenziosa.

Si massaggiò la testa, Castiel lo notò, Sam era occupato ad organizzare i team, ma ben presto la sua attenzione fu catturata dal fratello che si era alzato ed era rimasto immobile con gli occhi bassi sul tavolo. "Dean...volevi dire qualcosa?" chiese Sam.

Castiel allontanò la sedia con il proprio peso, allungando una mano nella sua direzione. Dean continuava a restare immobile e dava segno di non sentirli.

La mente di Dean era come un buco nero e non riusciva a muovere un muscolo del corpo, poi il dolore arrivò come una stilettata nel cervello ed urlò. Si accasciò sul tavolo e cadde a terra, ebbe qualche spasmo, poi svenne. Castiel lo girò di fianco tenendogli la testa.

"Non-...il corpo è assente"

"E'...morto?" domandò Sam.

"No...è come se fosse in..attesa.."

"Coma?"

"C'è qualcosa, qualcuno," fissò Sam "che lo tiene staccato"

"Devi trovare la scheda madre?" chiese Jack. Sam si voltò verso di lui.

"Una cosa simile" Rispose Castiel.

"Come?"

"Devo farlo un'altra volta, devo tornare nella sua mente" Castiel guardò Dean deciso, poi chiuse gli occhi e fu risucchiato nei ricordi di Dean, ad una velocità tale che il suo corpo si trovò steso a terra accanto al suo.

“…cos’è successo?” fece Jack allarmato.

“Qualcosa di nuovo” disse Sam, guardando preoccupato entrambi e controllando segni vitali.

 

←« [ |  ←« [ | 

 

Dean si trovava nel buio pesto, riusciva a vedere solo le sue mani da vicino, attorno a lui il nulla. Non esistevano rumori, solo un bagliore arancione ogni tanto, ma sempre in punti diversi, quindi concentrarsi era inutile.

"...De-a-an..." la prima volta che sentì quella voce si spaventò a morte e si coprì la testa con le braccia.

"De-aa-an!" risuonava lontana e tratti.

"Dean - an" ora dietro di lui e vide una sagoma fatta di fumo con colori che aveva già visto.

"De-aa-aan" conosceva quei colori e quel suono.

"Dean! Eccoti" adesso lo vedeva bene e gli teneva una mano sulla spalla.

"Cas?"

"Sì, sono dovuto entrare di nuovo, devo portarti via."

"Dove siamo?"

"È come una nuova parte di te che ti è sempre appartenuta...questo è ciò che Michael ha creato, nella tua testa." Dean si guardò attorno, in quel momento entrambi videro una luce blu con delle sporgenze bianche...erano ali di fumo. "È lui! Dobbiamo allontanarci." fece Cas abbassando la voce.

"E’ andato via." Rispose Dean impaurito ed implorante. Castiel soffrì nel vederlo così, poche volte gli era capitato, ognuna delle quali lo aveva ferito in modo diverso.

"Andiamo." ma Dean si strattonò dalla sua presa "No."

"Dean."

"Non ci vengo con te!" il suo respiro si fece pesante come le sue gambe, "Come faccio a sapere che sei tu?" Castiel lo fissò spaesato per un attimo, poi capì. "Mi ha fatto vedere tante volte…. tante cose" Si portò un braccio a coprirsi il petto.

Cas si accovacciò accanto a lui. "Dean, sono io."

"Come posso crederti?" non lo guardava, così Castiel gli prese di nuovo il volto tra le mani "Guardami." Dean alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

"Riesci a sentirmi? Mi percepisci?" Dean lo fissò e capì a cosa si stesse riferendo. Le visioni erano diverse, al suo tocco erano fredde...adesso - le mani di Castiel erano calde e gli entravano nell'anima e lo riconosceva da quando gli era entrato nella testa giorni prima. Riconosceva il suo tocco, non era uno qualsiasi, lo aveva trascinato fuori dall'inferno. Dean si aggrappò a lui con una mano e si alzarono. "Andiamo." disse semplicemente.

Era Castiel, era sempre stato Castiel, e Dean sapeva che poteva fidarsi. Lo sentiva come un calore che si espandeva nella sua anima. Non sarebbe caduto, Cas lo avrebbe sorretto. Doveva tornare indietro, doveva tornare da Sam e Jack. C'era qualcosa da fare che non poteva assolutamente essere rimandato...

Castiel si risvegliò sul pavimento del Bunker, il corpo di Dean accanto al suo che…ancora dormiva.

“Cas! Che succede?”

“Non è tornato.”

Sam scosse la testa.

“E’ spaventato e Michael l’ha rinchiuso in una gabbia mentale di dolore.”

“Quindi c’è ancora Michael?” domandò Jack.

Castiel si voltò verso il ragazzo, ricordando le sue parole sul dover scegliere tra il cacciatore e l’arcangelo quando sarebbe stato il momento.

“No.” Rispose girandosi di nuovo su Sam. “Ha una connessione con lui però. Michael è da un’altra parte…non so dove. Questo E’ Dean” lo osservò lì a terra. “Ma ha bisogno di una mano, è troppo fragile per poter uscirne.”

Sam sospirò, posando lo sguardo sul fratello. “Devi tornare dentro.”

“Non possiamo venire anche noi?” domandò Jack.

“No, un passeggero solo. Non ho i tuoi pot-“ Castiel non finì la frase perché Jack non aveva bisogno di risentire il suo problema. Il ragazzo annuì e basta.

Castiel tornò nella valle buia e desolata della mente di Dean e lo trovò seduto e fissare il vuoto.

“Dobbiamo cercare un contatto con Michael.” avverte Castiel per poi girarsi di lato aspettandolo per andare.

“Okay.” dice Dean, restando fermo.

“Che c’è?” domanda allora.

“Te ne sei andato.” disse guardando ancora il vuoto, poi si girò lentamente con lo sguardo basso e tono profondo nella voce “Mi hai lasciato qui.”

Castiel si avvicinò “Dean, pensavo ti svegliassi anche tu. Così non è stato e sono tornato subito indietro.”

“Bugiardo.” lo guardò e vide delusione nei suoi occhi.

“Dean…” Odiava vedere quell’espressione provocata da lui.

“Lo sai che non lo avrei mai fatto se lo avessi saputo.”

“Come posso crederti di nuovo?”

Castiel si inginocchiò accanto a lui, “Perché succederà solo un’altra volta.” Dean lo guardò confuso. “Non appena avremo trovato Michael qui,” accennò alla sua testa. “E farò sapere a Sam cosa fare”

“Sammy”

“E’ preoccupato, quindi prima ci riusciamo e prima gli farò sapere.”

Dean si convinse e si alzò, seguendolo.

“Percepisci niente?” domandò l’angelo, Dean continuò a camminare e guardarsi intorno, si voltò e scosse la testa demoralizzato.

I lampi arancioni si intensificarono ed un punto luminoso apparve davanti a loro, lo seguirono cautamente, e sentirono l’energia emanata da quella che apparì come una sfera di luce bianca e blu, orbitante a mezz’aria. Dean fece per toccarla, come ipnotizzato e Castiel non fece in tempo a fermarlo. Fu un attimo, il lampo li colpì e loro finirono seduti a terra. Dean aveva il fiato corto, la fronte sudata e gli occhi spalancati.

“Cosa hai visto?”

“Tutto.”

“Cosa significa?”

“Tutte le persone che ho fatto soffrire. Che ho lasciato morire…tutto per permettermi di continuare a vivere come so fare. Nell’unico modo che conosco.” l’ultima frase fu un sussurro, Castiel lo prese per le spalle. “Dean, sono tutte cose create apposta per farti stare così, per bloccarti qui! Hai fatto e continui a fare tanto di quel bene che neanche te ne rendi conto.”

“E a cosa mi ha portato? Sono da solo e sempre lo sarò.” Dean sospirava tra singhiozzi che non volevano trasformarsi in lacrime o che non sapeva come gestire.

“Dean, tu non sei da solo. Hai Sam, me, Jack, tua madre.”

“Cas...” guardò a terra, “Sono solo.” lo guardò negli occhi e lasciò che quelle due parole lasciassero un eco tra di loro.

Castiel serrò le labbra, incredulo ed esausto dopo ciò che aveva detto, in quel momento di stallo, la palla d’energia si espanse coprendoli con la sua luce.

Dean si ritrovò in un bosco, c’era luce del sole, ma nulla faceva pensare fosse uscito dalla sua mente perché non lo circondavano né odori né suoni. Vide Michael alla sua sinistra e un’altra persona davanti a lui, una persona vestita di una tunica nera con cappuccio e una strana lancia come arma…la conosceva. Quella era la creatura del Bad Place. Quella cosa aveva ucciso Kaia. Erano entrambi sulla Terra?

Dean guardò Michael, ma non poteva sentirli, era come…sott’acqua, tutto era attutito dal silenzio e questa sensazione non la stava più sopportando. Quella visione terminò con Kaia che aveva colpito Michael al braccio ferendolo gravemente, perché aveva urlato; era così strano vedersi quando non era lui.

Tornò al buio e Castiel era accanto a lui che lo strattonava, era rimasto in piedi con gli occhi aperti. “Dean!”

“Sono qui.”

“Dov’eri?”

“In una visione credo, ho visto…ho visto cosa puoi dire a Sam. Kaia. O almeno la controparte cattiva, devi dirgli di contattare Jody. Non è pericolosa, Michael la vuole per qualche motivo, ma lei scappa da lui. Sa qualcosa che ci serve, lo sento”

Castiel si fidò della sua sensazione “Vado e torno.”

Dean annuì.

 

←« [ |  ←« [ | 

 

_“Sam, Dean ha visto chi ha ucciso Kaia incontrare Michael e ferirlo, devi trovarla”_

A Sam non servirono altre parole, sono una chiamata a Jody che gli confermò di strane uccisioni e strane ferite, quindi salì sull’Impala per andare a Sioux Falls, sapendo che Castiel faceva compagnia al fratello e tutti erano al bunker per proteggerli.

Rivedere Jody fu un sollievo, era così felice di vederla e lei, al contrario del fratello, si complimentò per la barba…ma non aveva molto tempo per pensare a questi dettagli e parlare troppo del più e del meno anche se non poteva non chiederle delle ragazze.

“Alex alla grande all’ospedale. Patience a scuola e Claire…è Claire. Non le ho ancora detto niente. I casi con i mostri vanno a lei, ma trattandosi di Kaia voglio prima vedere di cosa si tratta. E’ stata la sua prima vera cotta, perderla in quel modo è stato un bel trauma”

“Oh.” Rispose Sam, il quale poteva immaginare. Non solo lui aveva perso tante volte una persona che amava, ma anche il fratello, una cosa a cui purtroppo erano abituati. “Mettiamoci a lavoro allora.”

Jody prese la cartina e mostrò a Sam i punti dei ritrovamenti, si incamminarono passando ore tra le vie boschive e umide. “Hai detto che ha attaccato Michael…ma cosa ci dice non lo farà anche con noi?”

“Cercheremo di parlarci, abbiamo un obbiettivo comune…forse.”

“Forse.” disse Jody.

Verso pomeriggio trovarono una casa abbandonata, guardandosi si avvicinarono cauti e sentirono una folata di vento alle loro spalle; la figura incappucciata aveva scaraventato Sam a terra e lo teneva a tiro con la sua lancia.

Jody restò impietrita davanti l’identità di quella creatura…che era una persona e la conosceva, aveva le sembianze di Kaia.

“As-aspetta!” cercò di fermarla. “Non vogliamo farti male, vogliamo chiederti una cosa.” con le mani davanti a sé intimandola a fare come diceva.

“Dovete lasciarmi stare.” anche la voce era la sua.

“Al…più presto. Prima ascoltaci.”

Kaia ritirò la lancia e Sam si alzò indietreggiando verso Jody.

“Chi sei?” Domandò lo sceriffo.

“Non sono chi tu ricordi.”

“Perché hai le sue sembianze?” domandò Sam.

“Io sempre stata così. Eravamo connesse, io sapevo tutto di lei e lei di me…senza sapere chi io fossi.”

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

Kaia non rispose e Sam si sfregò le dita di una mano.

“Cosa volete?” domandò lei.

Jody guardò Sam e lui gli fece segno di continuare. “Sappiamo che hai incontrato Michael ed ho trovato dei corpi uccisi dalla tua lama.”

“Quelli non erano umani, li ha mandati Michael per me.”

Sam fece mente locale delle informazioni. “Li ha trasformati per darti la caccia e…” restò in attesa sperando che Kaia finisse la frase per lui.

“La mia lancia. L’unica cosa che può ferirlo e la vuole.”

“Beh a noi quella non interessa, e adesso neanche sapere di Michael” disse Sam, Jody lo guardò interrogativa, non le aveva proprio raccontato tutto…

“Jody…Dean è in una specie di coma e non può svegliarsi da solo…”

“Sam!” lo rimproverò la donna.

“Vuoi che io entri nella sua testa? E perché dovrei?”

“Abbiamo un nemico comune.” disse Sam.

“Io lavoro da sola e non voglio avere niente a che fare con voi.”

“Neanche un aiuto contro Michael e le sue creature? Ho molti cacciatori.”

Kaia rifletté, poi guardò entrambi. “Rivedrò la ragazza bionda?”

Jody fece un passo in avanti. “Non ti avvicinerai a lei.”

Kaia sorrise “Questo lo vedremo. Mi è sfuggita una volta, non lo farà di nuovo.”

 

“Vengo con voi, vi aiuto a spezzare il collegamento con Michael e poi sono libera.”

“Affare fatto” disse Sam guardandola dallo specchietto. Oltre quella conversazione il viaggio nell’Impala fu strano e silenzioso, Kaia sembrava una bestia feroce rinchiusa in una gabbia millimetrica nei sedili posteriori dell’Impala. Jody era dovuta tornare a casa e avrebbe aspettato novità per dire a Claire e alle ragazze della novità.

 

←« [ |  ←« [ | 

 

Al ritorno di Castiel nel luogo oscuro di Dean, fu lui questa volta a trovarsi da qualche parte, però Dean era accanto a lui. “Come mai ci sono anche io, adesso?” disse infatti.

La visione si trasformò sotto i loro piedi e da spazio bianco apparirono le pareti e i corridoi del Paradiso. Ad un certo punto le luci traballarono e le pareti iniziarono a tremare, diversi angeli apparirono mentre correvano per i corridoi, lui e Dean al centro li guardavano, Dean non capiva, Castiel ricordò.

“Cosa succede?”

“è la caduta degli angeli.”

“Metatron? Quando sei caduto anche tu-…Sam?”

“Sì.” rispose Castiel.

“A cosa ci dovrebbe servire?” chiese Dean.

“Non lo so.” fece Castiel, con del timore nelle sue parole che Dean percepì infatti si guardarono. Gli angeli erano spariti tutti, così mossero qualche passo arrivando nell’ex ufficio di Metatron, non c’era, ma appena entrarono entrambi, la porta alle loro spalle si chiuse con un tonfo. Un suono acuto attraversò la mente di entrambi e si coprirono le orecchie, poi Dean si alzò…ma non era Dean.

Castiel abbassò le mani voltandosi e vide l’espressione neutrale che aveva visto per pochissimi secondi e poi era volato via dal Bunker.

“Castiel.” Disse Michael, indossando i nuovi vestiti di Dean e portando le mani dietro la schiena.

“Non vedevo l’ora di parlare con te.”

Castiel non diede segno di arretrare, gli tenne testa fino a che non si ricordò di chi aveva davanti e le parole di Jack risuonarono nella sua memoria ‘ _Se arrivasse il momento di dover scegliere, cosa faresti?_ ’ e sapeva benissimo quello non fosse Michael, ma…ci aveva pensato molto e quella paura non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

“Oh, già…lo so.” lo beffeggiò l’arcangelo. “E’ dura la vita umanizzata per un angelo come te, vero?” Michael si spostò, camminando alle sue spalle, Castiel lo seguì con gli occhi girandosi dall’altra parte.

“Tu non sei come Anael, a lei non interessa di questo posto e di voi…per te è diverso. A te importa di tutti. Anche,” Michael si sedette sulla poltrona di Metatron, “a chi di te non interessa nulla.”

Castiel alzò il mento in modo da fargli capire che le sue parole non avevo alcun effetto.

“Ci credi, eh? Vedremo.” I suoi occhi si illuminarono e si ritrovarono entrambi nella stanza del trono del Paradiso. Michael sedeva lì ora con le gambe accavallate. “Posso farti una domanda?”

Castiel non rispose.

Michael sorrise annuendo. “Tu, cosa desideri? E non-no.” Chiuse gli occhi facendo ‘no’ con l’indice. “Non dirmi qualcosa a che fare con i Winchester o quel-quel bambino che vi portare dietro.”

Castiel strinse la mano a pugno dopo aver sentito il disprezzo nelle sue parole.

“Lo so, lo so, la tua strana fissazione per queste- scimmie.” sventolò una mano in aria per farlo continuare.

“Ho già quello che desidero.”

Michael rise veramente questa volta, sporgendosi di poco verso di lui. “Sei serio? E cosa sarebbe? Essere un angelo a metà, senza veri poteri e ali. Fare da governante al figlio di Lucifero? Essere messo sempre K.O. perché credi troppo negli altri? Nah, non è neanche quello che vuoi veramente.”

“Facciamo prima, cosa vuoi che io ti dica?” fece Castiel guardandolo negli occhi e Michael smise di sorridere.

“So verso chi ti senti veramente in colpa, Castiel” disse in modo lento e misurato, abbassando di poco il tono di voce. “E non sono la famiglia Winchester, ma la tua. Tutte quelle ali spezzate, tutto il terrore di quando ti sei preso tutto quel potere e il Paradiso è diventato un bagno di sangue.”

Castiel deglutì, spalancando gli occhi, a Dean non aveva mai raccontato tutti i particolari-

“No, lui no. Anael ne sapeva qualcosa però. Dean…sa solo come ti sentivi, ma era troppo occupato della sua vita per preoccuparsene”

“Smettila.

“Oh, non ti piace eh.” Michael si alzò, andando verso di lui.

“Tu non sai nulla.”

Si fermò a qualche centimetro da lui, abbassò la testa di poco facendo in modo che a Dean mancasse poco per far scontrare il naso contro il suo. “Io so tutto, Castiel. Tutto”

Alzò la testa spostandosi. “So della tua voglia di morire, della tua voglia di suicidarti per quello. So del tuo giretto nel vuoto, Dean ha voluto sapere tutto…questa volta.” rise. Finì un altro giro intorno a lui per fermarsi alla sua sinistra e dirgli qualcosa all’orecchio. “Non hai idea di cosa ha fatto Dean durante la tua assenza. Non dice mai niente.”

Castiel aveva il respiro corto e le labbra socchiuse, aveva un gran caos nella testa e gli occhi lucidi lo stavano tradendo. Come poteva fargli quell’effetto se Michael non era lì?

“Oh, ma io sono qui, non fisicamente, ma non potevo lasciare Dean così semplicemente, no? Avreste dovuto immaginarlo.”

“Non durerai a lungo. Appena Sam avrà- “ si maledì chiudendo gli occhi.

“Tranquillo, so che state cercando la ragazza. Durerò il tempo che mi serve.”

“Per fare cosa?”

“Distruggervi.” A quelle parole Castiel si voltò di scatto e Michael lo spintonò in avanti verso il trono. Castiel cadde e quando guardò trovò del sangue a terra, ma non era il suo. I suoi occhi inquadrarono dei corpi, vestiti di colori chiari e pieni di sangue. Tutti avevano delle espressioni di paura sul volto ormai spento…il trono era circondato da corpi, sangue, piume strappate e pozze di sangue.

Michael si inginocchiò sulla gamba sinistra prendendolo per i capelli. “Questo è ciò che hai creato e per la paura di poterti uccidere non sei più andato a chiedere scusa. Che egoismo da parte tua. Hai aspettato che fossero gli altri a trovarti.” Lo strinse di più a sé, facendogli posare la testa sotto il suo collo, Castiel chiuse gli occhi. “Quanto ti sei sentito forte dopo aver ritrovato Naomi ed essere ancora vivo, eh? Il tuo viaggetto nel Vuoto ti ha solo fatto illudere di potercela fare.”

Castiel cercò di scollarsi da lui con una mano sul petto di Dean, ma Michael lo tenne fermo. “Sarai anche stato abbastanza un…figlio di puttana” Sorrise mentre recitò la frase di Dean. “Da scomodare un’entità cosmica, ma te lo dico, è stato solo perché c’erano i poteri di Jack.”

“Questo non è vero.”

“Non potevi svegliarti laggiù.” Continuò Michael.

“Ma non è riuscito a farmi stare zitto. Non è riuscito a togliermi la voglia di tornare.”

“Oh, ha usato la tua debolezza, vedo.”

“Continuate a chiamarla così.” Affermò Castiel.

“E ti illudi possa salvarti sempre.”

“Fino ad ora…non ha mai fallito.” disse per poi allontanare la testa da lui e guardarlo negli occhi.

Michael gli regalò un sorriso sghembo. “Mio Dio” calcò l’esclamazione. “La voglia che ho di infliggerti ogni tipo di dolore,” e gli tirò un cazzotto in pieno volto e questa volta il sangue fu quello di Castiel, spruzzando dal naso e dal labbro spaccato, a finire sul pavimento. Michael si alzò e gli diede un calcio al petto per lasciarlo a terra e schiacciarlo con un piede.

“Come è sentire tutte queste cose da questa faccia, eh? Le botte no, perché tanto le usa anche lui, giusto?” Lo prese per le spalle e sollevandolo lo spinse su una parete, Castiel atterò seduto con le spalle al muro. Gli strinse le dita sotto il mento fino a vedere l’effetto umano del sangue colorire la pelle del collo. “Ma non voglio fare tutto io, prima voglio divertirmi.” Si voltò per mostrargli un gruppo di angeli che li guardavano in cagnesco con in mano delle spade angeliche.

“E’ tutto vostro.”

Michael allentò la presa e Castiel si alzò subito non sapendo bene dove andare, era in trappola. Un angelo gli tirò una spada come fosse una freccia e quando colpì il muro sentì il suono ferreo, duro e vero dell’arma. Avrebbe fatto male, ma doveva durare il più possibile.

Rivedere tre angeli in particolare lo destabilizzò, nel Vuoto aveva già fatto i conti con il passato, aveva già accettato le sue debolezze e i suoi sbagli...ma vederli era diverso. Bartolomeo nelle vesti femminili, le ultime dopo aver assunto il potere onnisciente di tutte quelle anime che aveva ingerito ed aveva fatto esplodere lo osservò e basta, silenzioso. Balthazar lo fissava tradito, sapeva a cosa era andato incontro...ma aveva voluto sperare in un finale diverso. Balth cercò veramente di aiutarlo, ma era stato cieco di potere, scelse Crowley al suo posto. Gli fece tanto male quanto vederlo lasciar cadere la lama angelica ed andarsene, girandogli le spalle. Samandriel non si avvicinò, restò in disparte quando gli angeli si fecero più vicini e iniziarono a vendicarsi, continuò a guardare l'angelo nel corpo di quel giovane che aveva ucciso sotto il controllo di Naomi prendendo quello che gli spettava.

“Questo è per tutto quello che ci hai fatto!” Urlò un altro di loro tirando di nuovo e questa volta colpì il trench.

Quell’urlo fu l’inizio di tutto e si avvicinarono chi per picchiarlo, chi per trafiggerlo, sentiva ogni minimo colpo, come con Michael, ogni lama che gli lacerava la pelle.

Michael se ne stava accanto alla porta a sorridere senza entusiasmo sul volto, voleva restare lì con Dean cosciente di tutto quello che stava accadendo, con Dean che osservava ogni pugno e traccia nuova di sangue e sentiva ogni lamento dell’angelo.

Cercò anche di riaffiorare perché in tutto questo Dean stava annegando e non riusciva a respirare.

 

←« [ |  ←« [ | 

 

Sam era riuscito a portare Kaia al Bunker senza problemi lungo la strada, convinse tutti a lasciarla stare perché poteva essere la chiave per riportare Dean e non voleva mancare alla sua parola.

Kaia notò i corpi di Dean e Castiel a terra, entrambi sudavano e davano l’idea di star vivendo qualcosa di brutto, ogni tanto avevano qualche spasmo e il respiro accelerato. Posò la sua lancia accanto a lei, guardando Sam di traverso e lui fece un passo di lato per andare davanti a lei con le mani in alto, segno che non l’avrebbe toccata. “Cosa posso fare?” le chiese.

“Collegarti se serve aiuto, quando te lo dico io.”

Sam annuì.

Kaia posò lentamente in sincrono le mani sulle teste dei due e i suoi occhi diventano bianchi.

__

“Come ti stai dimenando.” disse Michael girando per la stanza in collegamento diretto con Dean. “Ennesima volta che lo vedi nei suoi ultimi attimi ed ennesima volta che puoi fare nulla. Vuoi che io mi avvicini per vedere meglio? Ma certo.”

Dean nella sua prigione d’acqua stava urlando di fermarsi, l’acqua era agitata e gli entrava nei polmoni ancora più in fretta, ma mai una volta che riusciva a morire veramente senza dover sentire il flusso nella gola e nello stomaco.

Tossiva e sentiva gli occhi pizzicare, braccia e gambe si muovevano a rilento per osservare la scena doveva nuotare continuamente per stare aggalla altrimenti avrebbe perso la visuale. Non voleva vederlo in quello stato, ma doveva farlo per lui. Castiel era lì per fargli compagnia, Castiel stava soffrendo per colpa sua, era l’unica cosa che poteva fare.

Di punto in bianco gli angeli si fermarono e si allargarono lasciandogli dello spazio intorno, tutto si fece più vicino segno che Michael stesse andando verso Castiel.

‘Castiel…’ la sua acqua si fermò, i suoi arti stanchi ondeggiavano lentamente, gli occhi erano impietriti davanti quello spettacolo. Il trench era sporco e dimenticato in un angolo della stanza insieme alla cravatta. La camicia era strappata e mostrava il corpo di Castiel ricoperto di ferite sanguinanti, lividi e tagli. I suoi occhi chiusi gonfi e viola, le labbra spaccate e gli zigomi rigati, respirava a fatica e muoveva le dita.

Dean non respirava, riuscì a sentire le lacrime calde scendere sul viso al posto dell’acqua che lo circondava, gli uscì un singhiozzo, poi un altro…era anche peggio della prima volta che lo aveva visto morire. Quando Lucifer lo aveva trafitto era stato un attimo, qui aveva assistito alla sua fine minuto dopo minuto.

Castiel mosse la testa e riuscì ad aprire un occhio il tanto che bastava per osservarlo, nonostante la freddezza che emanava Michael, Castiel riusciva a scorgere Dean mentre stava soffrendo sia per sé stesso sia per lui. “…Dea-n….” deglutì.

Michael guardò in basso con un sorriso malizioso. “Perché no.”

Dean sentì l’acqua sparire e la visuale allargarsi tanto da vedere qualsiasi cosa, sentì le sue mani libere, le gambe traballanti che caddero ai piedi di Castiel. Michael gli aveva lasciato le redini.

“Cas”

Dean gli toccò una gamba, un braccio, un fianco, il viso, “Mi dispiace” piangeva scusandosi e cercando la sua presenza.

“Non è …colpa tua.” gli sorrise Castiel per…calmarlo? Calmarsi? A cosa doveva ancora pensare? Tra poco sarebbe tutto finito, giusto?

“Perché non smette?” domandò, stringendogli la camicia in un pugno. “Perché non finisce tutto?” disse digrignando i denti.

“Lo farà presto...” Castiel chiuse gli occhi.

“Continui a dirlo.”

“Perché ci credo.” li riaprì e tutto ciò che vide furono gli occhi di Dean, quel verde che conosceva ormai in ogni sfumatura, quelli sì che lo calmavano.

A Dean si fermò il respiro e venne interrotto. “Vi è piaciuto? Perché la pace sta per finire.” Disse Michael che poi scosse la testa.

“Cas.” tornò Dean ed era anche più spaventato di prima. “Vuole che-“ sentì un colpo al petto e tornò ad essere Michael, “Sta zitto! Perché rovinargli la sorpresa.”

Michael mostrò la mano e tirò fuori la sua lama d’arcangelo, si alzò prendendolo per il colletto della camicia e lo piantò sul muro, “Voglio vedere ogni istante.” Gli disse ad un soffio dal volto, Castiel giurò di aver avuto la sensazione di sentire le labbra di Dean sulle sue.

Dopo quell’attimo Michael abbandonò di nuovo la scena e vide gli occhi di Dean, mentre sentì qualcosa all’altezza dello stomaco farsi sempre più strada nella sua carne. Sentì il sangue caldo abbandonare la ferita e il dolore lancinante della lama che lo lacerava all’interno. Non aveva la forza di urlare, ma solo di vedere l’espressione incredula, spaventata, ferita quanto lui, esasperata e afflitta di Dean, mentre Michael girava il polso per poi ritirare la mano. Vide la sua stessa luce riflessa negli occhi di Dean, così vicini. Michael lo lasciò cadere a terra e si rivolse a Dean. “E’ questa la tua paura, no?” domandò allontanando la lama e guardando il corpo di Castiel.

 

←« [ |  ←« [ | 

 

Kaia era riuscita a trovare la connessione tra i due ed entrò in quel flusso di energia. Era molto negativa e sinistra, il luogo era completamente buio, ma riuscì a trovare la fine del tunnel e sentire varie presenze.

Spiò la situazione da dietro la stanza, Michael era in piedi di spalle e per terra vide l’angelo, morto.

Si girò per contattare Sam e tornò al Bunker. “Metti le mani sopra le mie” Sam fece come detto e si ritrovò nel Paradiso con davanti Kaia. “Sono lì dentro” fece cenno alla stanza e Sam diede un’occhiata.

“Oh mio dio” si ritrasse subito. “E’ morto?”

“No, è solo una percezione alterata, avrà sentito tutto però.”

“Come possiamo salvarli?”

Kaia mostrò la sua mano. “Ho l’unica arma che può sconfiggerlo, andrà bene anche per questo.”

“Sei sicura?”

“Provare non costa nulla” rispose, girando l’angolo e correndo verso l’arcangelo, quello si girò e parò il colpo, Sam entrò a sua volta, camminando spalle alle pareti per raggiungere Castiel.

Kaia e Michael si paravano colpo dopo colpo, lasciandole ferire Dean ogni tanto e facendole sentire le sue grida.

Sam controllò l’angelo, ma non c’era niente da fare, gli strinse una spalla. “Tieni duro.” E si voltò a controllare la situazione. Kaia aveva la meglio, Michael era bravo, ma stava indietreggiando un po’ troppo, quindi ebbe la pensata di raggiungerlo da dietro e mettere fine a quella storia. Michael lo guardò voltandosi mentre Sam gli teneva le braccia strette al collo e al petto, Kaia lo colpì sotto il mento trafiggendogli la testa e in quel momento tutta quella finta realtà iniziò a sbriciolarsi, Kaia prese Sam da una spalla e tutti e due si ritrovarono nel Bunker.

Poco dopo Dean si svegliò di soprassalto, vide Sam sorridergli e lo abbracciò di riflesso. “Sammy”

“Sono qui, sei qui. Va tutto bene” disse Sam sull’orlo delle lacrime, tirando su col naso.

A Dean tornò tutto in mente e si guardò intorno, ogni volto che non conosceva gli faceva salire l’ansia, poi si girò e vide Castiel, sveglio anche lui, seduto mentre aspettava il suo turno di saluti. Gli sorrise sospirando e con gli occhi lucidi, un sorriso che non gli aveva mai visto. Erano felici di essere tornati.

Sul viso di Dean si fecero strada felicità e rimorso. “Cas….Io- Mi-“ non riuscì ad articolare niente, troppe erano le cose che voleva dirgli, ma nessuna sembrava essere quella giusta, infatti optò per il buttarsi sopra di lui e sentire di venir sorretto dalla sua forza. Lo abbracciò come mai altre volte aveva fatto. Aveva così tanto bisogno di sentirlo così, _vivo_. Sentì il suo profumo, le sue spalle possenti, il trench pulito e asciutto sotto le dita. Gli accarezzò i capelli dietro la nuca, alzando il volto dall’incavo del collo e lasciandogli un bacio all’altezza del lobo e del mento per poi chiudere gli occhi e affondarci la fronte. “Mi dispiace.” E pianse. Dean non aveva mai pianto in quel modo. Almeno non per lui, per quanto Castiel potesse saperne.

Non si sentì neanche in dovere di dirgli che non doveva, perché sentiva fosse la cosa che servisse al cacciatore per poter andare avanti.

Accettò quelle scuse, chiudendo gli occhi e continuando ad abbracciarlo anche lui.

Poi ricordò l’effetto delle labbra di Dean sulla sua pelle e quello che aveva vissuto nell’incubo…perché restare in quella finzione?

Così lo allontanò delicatamente dalla stretta, avvicinò le mani al volto di Dean e osservando le sue labbra in un attimo le fece aderire alle proprie. Dean chiuse gli occhi, come avesse già provato la sensazione e non avesse più paura. Entrambi si staccarono consapevoli di quello che stavano condividendo, consapevoli che quel bunker fosse pieno di gente che non li conosceva e forse era meglio così.

 

Angolo di Sarandom

  
Sono tornata! Ci ho messo tanto, ma avevo bisogno di ispirazione e quanto è strano che sia stato questo inizio stagione della 14sima ad ispirarmi quando di Cas e Dean abbiamo avuto poche cose??  
Questo è il bello di shippare coppie non canoniche muahahha. Ringrazio Fede per avermi aiutato con alcune idee ed Alenan per aver betato!  
Vi illustro la mia di mente: fino a prima dell'aggiunta di Kaia è scritto tutto con il ritorno di Dean e questa strana scelta di Michael...non mi sono addentrata molto sul motivo perché non so cosa pensare nè cosa aspettarmi dalle puntate, quindi sono in modalità curiosa ed impaurita.  
Spero questo ritorno vi sia piaciuto, ci vediamo ai prossimi appuntamenti di questa season (spero)!

 

PS: Voi ci state sperando almeno un pochino per loro o sono la sola?

 

 

 


End file.
